


The Games We Play

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Kinda?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, non-au, some - Freeform, that's always fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: Chanyeol likes to play games when they are alone and Baekhyun can't help but play along.





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> HERE I AM BREAKING PROMISES! I haven't published anything for two months because life and stressed happened. I was (and still am) working on a fic and hopefully that can be done soon...anyway here's porn no one asked for OR needed.
> 
>  
> 
> For someone who hates writing porn, I sure do write it a lot...
> 
>  
> 
> UNBETAED

Chanyeol’s breath is heavy on Baekhyun’s neck. Fresh from the shower, the lanky man smells heavily of a woody generic male body wash that is mixed with a touch of mint. His arms tighten around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him closer to his humming body. Goosebumps excite on Baekhyun’s shoulders and back when Chanyeol maneuvers his head to the crook of his neck, breath warming the shell of his ear. Baekhyun closes his eyes when a large hand snakes under his black shirt, a shirt he stole from Chanyeol, to touch the flesh of his stomach.

“Have I told you how much I love your abs?” Chanyeol voice is just above a whisper, forcing Baekhyun to strain his ears to hear the compliment.

“Daily.” Baekhyun is thrown off by the brazen question. A shiver travels down his spine at the mere tone of Chanyeol’s voice.

Blood pounds in Baekhyun’s ears at Chanyeol’s intake of breath and swallow of spit. The action is mundane but Chanyeol’s hand that finally reached its destination, his nipples, is clouding his judgment. His breath is caught when Chanyeol rubs the flesh in a circular motion, making it erect.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s voice comes out almost like a whine.

“Hmm.” Chanyeol purrs as his leg tangles itself between Baekhyun’s, ghosting at the apex between his thighs.

Baekhyun really shouldn’t be shocked at Chanyeol’s behavior. After a busy day, Chanyeol becomes soft and clingy. He throws the excuse that he gets cuddly when he’s tired but Baekhyun knows it because he missed him. Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun from behind whenever he stands for more than a few minutes, gives him kisses either on his cheeks or forehead grossing everyone out in the near vicinity, even going as far to showering in him compliments mid-conversation. It’s unnecessarily extra but Baekhyun loves the attention. It makes everything sweeter because he knows Chanyeol means every word.

But his unusual behavior hits its peak when they’re behind closed doors.

“Baekhyunnie, you smell good.” Chanyeol groans into the shell of Baekhyun’s ear, sending heat and pure want through his body.

Baekhyun gasps out when Chanyeol twists the hardened nipple between two fingers, partly out of pain but mostly out of pleasure.

“We can’t. Tomorrow we both have practice after we get back.” Baekhyun’s voice is deeper than normal, now masked under a layer of arousal.

Chanyeol’s leg that was left idle finally makes contact with the fabric of Baekhyun’s boxer. Baekhyun inhales harshly when Chanyeol starts a slow rub at the base of his balls.

“I like you,” Chanyeol ignores Baekhyun’s statement and starts rubbing Baekhyun’s crotch in earnest.

As cheesy as the line was, Baekhyun moans at Chanyeol’s declaration, feeling himself harden, the friction between Chanyeol and himself becoming even more pleasurable.

This is his karma. All the nights where Baekhyun found himself in Chanyeol’s position, kissing Chanyeol’s quips away and replacing them with moans as his mouth traveled lower is finally smacking him in the face. The soft affectionate Chanyeol is only a ruse, a lead up to the needy, horny Chanyeol. The attitude the aforementioned is sporting, however, is something he has seen only one other time and it was nowhere near this intense. Lovely dovey Chanyeol always led to ‘please make me feel good/let me make you feel good, Baekhyunnie,’ not—not whoever this Chanyeol is.

“Do you want me to stop?” To prove his point, Chanyeol halts his ministrations.

Baekhyun could practically feel Chanyeol’s smirk on the back of his neck. He swallows the whine that builds in his throat at the loss of friction for the sake of his pride. Hearing his own words thrown back at him didn’t taste as good as when he threw that same level of cockiness at his boyfriend. Just like he knew Chanyeol didn’t want to him to stop all those times before, Chanyeol knows he is too far gone to just stop. If he wasn’t so riled up he would be offended.

Chanyeol humps the curve of Baekhyun’s bottom to exenterate his question. Baekhyun arches his back at the feel of it and he hates himself for wanting Chanyeol to do it again.

Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s hips to still him. He rasps out, “No, I like it.”

His eyes haze at the feel of Chanyeol’s size. As much as he would love to dry hump, rubbing their crotches together until they finish, Chanyeol in his mouth sounds like a good idea. Him in Chanyeol’s sounds like an even better idea.

Chanyeol detaches from Baekhyun and rolls him onto his back. In the next moment, Baekhyun is gifted with the ability of sight when Chanyeol switches on the bedside lamp, illuminating their ‘shared’ hotel room. There’s a tent in Chanyeol’s black sweatpants.

Baekhyun’s attention snaps from the outline of the fine dick displayed for his viewing pleasure to Chanyeol’s face at his voice, “You’re so pretty Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol’s eyes are dark and his hair mussed.

It makes Chanyeol look like a fairy. A cocky, horned up fairy but a fairy nonetheless. Baekhyun finds it charming the way his hair sticks out in all types of directions, it only makes the overall situation worse. A part of Baekhyun wants to swoon at Chanyeol’s kind words and their very unnecessary delivery, but another, more rational side, wants to push him off the side of the bed for fucking with him the way that he is. Chanyeol is, nearly verbatim, using his own seduction technique on him!

Chanyeol seats himself between Baekhyun’s legs that unconsciously widened to make room for the giant. Large hands smooth up Baekhyun’s torso, pushing the black shirt up the smaller’s body, bunching it at his shoulders. Plush lips connect with Baekhyun’s pouty ones, catching Baekhyun off guard. They disconnect to reconnect again, and again, and again. Chanyeol’s mouth moves against Baekhyun as his fingers slide up Baekhyun’s body, teasing the skin on his sides, avoiding his sensitive nipples. Their rhythm makes Baekhyun’s stomach flutter, leaving him breathless. Chanyeol sucks on the swell of Baekhyun’s bottom lip before realizing that the two of them have to be seen tomorrow at the airport, and the airport meant pictures. As an apology, Chanyeol licks into Baekhyun’s mouth, tasting everything he had to offer instead.

Baekhyun’s hands grab the sides of Chanyeol’s face, tired of playing the submissive role, and takes control of the kiss. At the taste of his tongue, Baekhyun moans throatily and closes his eyes. He whimpers when Chanyeol whines into the kiss, melting into the form below him. They continue like this, swallowing the other’s mews with their mouths, careful not to bother the other occupants through the wall. Baekhyun is aching between them and at the feel of the hardness poking at his stomach, Chanyeol is in a similar position. He’s too lost into the pleasantries of Chanyeol’s mouth to bother to stop. When Baekhyun bites Chanyeol’s lip, they part. Chanyeol recoils in horror since he has to be seen _tomorrow_ and Baekhyun in triumph for gaining the upper hand. Baekhyun watches as the tongue that was in his mouth only moments ago peeks out to check the damage.

“Wear a mask, it wouldn’t be the first time.” Baekhyun’s voice floats with a softness he didn’t know he could still muster.

A bit disorientated at the turn of events, Chanyeol sits on his knees looking stupid before he regains his wits, the lost puppy quickly changing into the horn-dog Baekhyun met only minutes ago. Chanyeol shimmies down Baekhyun’s body, ignoring Baekhyun’s blemish-free stomach that could be littered with love bites in favor of pulling Baekhyun’s boxer down. Baekhyun’s erection springs up and lays flat on his stomach.

Baekhyun gasps at Chanyeol’s sudden movement. He feels exposed despite tonight not being the first time Chanyeol has seen everything he has to offer. Although, he does feel embarrassed that he’s already leaking and they barely did anything. 

“I want you.”

Baekhyun as the urge to roll his eyes at yet another cheesy and overused line Chanyeol has thrown his way. He sits up against the headboard and opens his legs wider instead.

“What’re you going to do about it?”

Now Baekhyun understands that he’s playing a dangerous game. The old predictable Chanyeol would blush at his words, but the Chanyeol who is before him that says cheesy pickup lines with a straight face, all the while, being hot as hell is a wild card.

Chanyeol leans down and supports himself on his elbows, mouth dangerously close to Baekhyun neglected dick.

“I want to make you feel good, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol’s eyes are lidded and his voice is so deep Baekhyun swears he felt it rumble.

His hot breath coxes Baekhyun into a heightened state. He trembles when Chanyeol’s tongue licks the silt of dick, collecting the translucent by-product and smearing it on his lips. The entire ordeal has Baekhyun arching into Chanyeol’s mouth, desperate.

“P—please.”  Baekhyun stutters and begs, something he told himself he would never do, but the painfully hard dick that still hasn’t breached Chanyeol’s mouth made room for exceptions.

“Tell me what you want. Use your words, baby.” One of Chanyeol’s hands grab the base and he kisses the side of the pink engorged head.

“Aah!—You—you know what I need.” Baekhyun’s hips buck upwards at Chanyeol’s touch.

Chanyeol gives the shaft butterfly kisses while watching Baekhyun from under his lashes.

“I’m new.”

Baekhyun moans in frustration at Chanyeol’s stubbornness. He just c _an’t_ say it. Not because he’s suddenly feeling shy, he said nastier things, but he can’t say it because that’s what Chanyeol wants and he can’t win. He closes his eyes and hides his face under the curve of his arm in defeat. His stomach spasms violently and he releases a drawn-out moan when he feels Chanyeol’s mouth finally sinking onto himself. He pulls his arm from his face to watch himself disappear in the warmth of Chanyeol’s mouth. Swollen lips stretch over his heated flesh.

“Baby—yes! That’s what I need—Fuck!” His voice is needy as he gasps out his answer but the feel of Chanyeol’s mouth on him made him too drunk to care.

Baekhyun places a hand in Chanyeol’s hair, pushing him down onto his dick just so he could bask in the heat surrounding him, pulling him deeper into his pleasure. When Chanyeol hollows his cheeks, like the asshole but awesome boyfriend that he is, Baekhyun arches into Chanyeol’s mouth, searching for more. Baekhyun’s whines escape his throat despite his free hand clamped shut over his mouth when Chanyeol rises, still sucking on the length, then descends. He continues at this gruesome pace. Giving Baekhyun a taste of what he could have, his lower body simmering with the fire in his gut but it’s nowhere near enough to get off.

Chanyeol pulls off but holds Baekhyun’s dick in his grasp, “What is it?”

Baekhyun ruts fruitlessly into Chanyeol’s hand and groans in frustration. He forces, “That—I need _that_ ,” through heavy breaths. His chest rises and falls under his shirt as he tries to calm down but at Chanyeol’s unwavering look, he feels even more aroused.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow and if Baekhyun wasn’t confident that his lack of blood flow to his brain, now pooling in his dick, wasn’t making him delirious, he would go as far to say Chanyeol is begging him to answer his question.

Supporting himself on his elbows, Baekhyun takes a deep breath to help regulate his breathing, “You. I need you.” He watches as Chanyeol’s eyes widen in response and the way his Adam’s Apple bobs when he swallows.

Baekhyun tries his best hold eye contact but when Chanyeol’s tongue darts to lick the entire length of his dick, he couldn’t help throw his head back and moan.

“What do you want me to do?” Chanyeol’s voice is strained.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whines at Chanyeol’s teasing. He so hard it’s becoming painful. He’s almost to the point of pushing Chanyeol away and finishing himself bathroom.

“Do you want me to suck you off?”

Baekhyun nods and watches Chanyeol through lidded eyes.

“Do you want to suck me off?”

Baekhyun nods again. He’s pissed, livid even, that Chanyeol had the audacity to ask such a question when it’s obvious that he wants all of that and more but there are more pressing matters that deserve his attention.

Chanyeol sits on his knees, the tent in his sweatpants even more noticeable than before. He tugs at the waistband, teasing Baekhyun further until he pulls the material to mid-thigh, his erection springing forth. Baekhyun watches as the flesh smacks Chanyeol’s stomach. He’s leaking too.

“Can I eat you out?”

Baekhyun nods slowly. His eyes trace a bead of precum that pearls at the tip and runs down the head to the shaft.

“Let’s changes positions.”

On autopilot, Baekhyun pulls his shirt off since the room is unbearably hot, sweat perspiring on his skin, and crawls to the other end of the bed. He supports himself on his hands and knees as Chanyeol sits against the headboard.

“I’m ready.”

At Chanyeol’s words, Baekhyun slinks backward until he can feel warm breaths against his nether-regions. He suppresses a moan when Chanyeol grabs the flesh of his thighs, pulling him even closer to his mouth. Baekhyun licks around Chanyeol’s swollen head, avoiding the slit. He groans in response sending a shiver through Baekhyun’s body because he’s so close to his asshole. Chanyeol is right there. All he needs to do is open his mouth and push forward just a little bit more. After a tentative lick, Baekhyun engulfs the head and sucks, tasting the bitter precum on his tongue. At this brash action, Chanyeol finally moves and licks a hot stripe from the base of Baekhyun’s balls to his entrance. Baekhyun moans, sending vibrations through Chanyeol’s dick.

Before long, Baekhyun is bobbing against Chanyeol while his hand strokes the remaining length in time with his mouth. He groans in relief when Chanyeol finally takes the open invitation that he displayed out for him and kisses around his quivering hole and licks it with the flat of his tongue. Paired with the hand that started to stroke Baekhyun’s cock and the heated pants against his ass, Baekhyun is a mess and he loves every second of it.

Baekhyun quickens his pace on Chanyeol’s dick when he feels his stomach tighten in warning. He doesn’t want this game to end, and most importantly, he doesn’t want to cum first. Baekhyun tries to take more of Chanyeol’s length, attempting to deep throat in retaliation.

Out of all the things they’ve done together, one of the things Baekhyun never quite got the hang of was deepthroating. He always choked, his gag reflex overriding his sex drive, forcing him to pull off instead of regulating his breathing like all those internet articles advised. Tears prick the sides of his eyes at the burn and his throat constricts with the intrusion. Chanyeol moans into Baekhyun’s asshole, making everything even more lewd. The tongue currently licking and sucking his sensitive skin dives deeper, entering the trembling hole. Baekhyun immediately pulls off, gasping for breath, and pants Chanyeol’s name while pushing back against Chanyeol’s mouth. He rides the tongue stroking his insides, his pants becoming wet cries.

“Chanyeol—ah!” Baekhyun is loud, extremely loud. He bites his lips after his blunder since they are technically in public. The only people around them are the other members and their managers but that doesn’t mean they want to hear how good Chanyeol is tongue fucking him.

He mouths the sides of Chanyeol dick, kissing the head once he reaches the top. When he tongues the silt, the hand currently working on Baekhyun’s dick quickens its pace. Another moan pushes through Baekhyun’s mouth at the numerous sensations. This is a game Baekhyun is losing fast and at this rate, he could be cumming all over himself within the next minute. With the last of his willpower, while he licks the flesh from the base to the tip, back to the base again, a finger gathers some of the stray precum and massages Chanyeol’s opening. At the touch, Chanyeol’s hips buck up, wet dick smacking Baekhyun’s cheek.

Baekhyun tries to look behind him to catch Chanyeol’s expression but his stomach tightens, sending distress signals that he’s close at how focused his boyfriend is with his task. From this angle, Baekhyun can’t see much, but from what he can see, Chanyeol looks completely absorbed in bringing Baekhyun to completion. He returns his attention back to Chanyeol’s length, sucking on the head, hard, and continues to massage the opening. It wasn’t much, but hopefully, it would be enough for him to get a finger or two in without it being too painful.

“Do you want me to finger you, baby?” Baekhyun tries to sound as seductive as he can despite the gasps that break between each word.

Baekhyun receives another groan in response so he quickens his pace, circling the hole and rubbing the skin around it.

Chanyeol moans just like Baekhyun thought he would, long and throatily, unfortunately for him, it sends vibrations through his asshole that go straight to dick. His stomach tightens a final time, giving him his final warning.

Baekhyun pushes against Chanyeol’s mouth, swirling his hips to feel even _more,_ no longer caring about cumming first and proving a point. His body craves his orgasm.

“Chanyeol—Chanyeol-ah! I’m so close—I’m about to cum!” Baekhyun tries to at least stroke Chanyeol to make everything fair, but soon enough, he becomes absorbed with wanting and needing to cum

Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open and his eyes are dazed, the view of the hotel room warped behind the tears that cloud his eyes. He chants Chanyeol’s name, practically bouncing on Chanyeol’s face. His thighs shake at the magnitude of if all. It’s right there, his orgasm is right _there_. When Chanyeol strokes Baekhyun’s dick one last time, his world crashes around him, his body coming alive as he shoots his load onto Chanyeol’s stomach. He keens, his shout muted by pushing his head into Chanyeol’s lap. Pleasure warms Baekhyun’s face and cheeks, wrapping him into a cloud of ecstasy. His stomach convulses with each load and he rides through his orgasm by thrusting into Chanyeol’s hand.

As the waves pleasure begin to recede, he falls forward, gasping for breath. He’s never cum as hard as he just did, the runner up being a product of a two-month stint.

“Chanyeol, fuck—what was that?” Baekhyun tries to catch his breath, voice strained from their previous activities.

After a few seconds of silence, Baekhyun turns around to see Chanyeol’s head against the headboard, breath heavy with a blissed-out face. His eyes are glassy and his mouth hangs open. He looks oddly relaxed despite Baekhyun leaving him high and dry.

Baekhyun’s question, “Did you cum?” dies in his throat when he sees stripes of cum on Chanyeol’s inner thighs and sweatpants. He touches his cheeks, and long and behold, there’s cum.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun eyes his boyfriend, concern leaking into his voice.

Chanyeol nods slowly and closes his eyes. His hands drop from Baekhyun’s ass cheeks and to his sides.

“God, you’re so hot when you cum.”

Baekhyun’s face heats up in embarrassment, “Is that how…?” He trails off, partly mortified because there is a high chance that at _least_ their neighbors from their shared wall heard them, but also in astonishment that the thought of him experiencing so much pleasure was enough for Chanyeol to find his own.

Chanyeol nods again.

Baekhyun moves from Chanyeol and lays beside him, basking in all his post-orgasm glory.

“We need to get up and shower again…and we’re probably going to get yelled at tomorrow morning.” Baekhyun felt gross, sweaty, and being covered in cum is great in theory but terrible in practice.

Chanyeol can only nod at Baekhyun’s true statement. He curls into Baekhyun, head over his heart and pushes himself closer.

“I don’t regret it though.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This has to be one of the filthiest things I’ve ever written (I mean go hard or go home) …btw, this isn’t my anniversary fic! I’m still working on that! ~~It’s been two months I know~~ but here’s something that just kind of happened.

 

Let’s be friends!

[*Ship Tumblr*](http://yeolhyunabode.tumblr.com/)

 

See you soon! (*•̀ᴗ•́*) و ̑̑


End file.
